


Innocence

by mysteryfail, SS_Horrible



Series: Underage Slavery AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Handsome Jack is a pedophile, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Rhys and Vaughn are slaves, Rhys and Vaughn are twelve or thirteen, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, nothing listed above is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Horrible/pseuds/SS_Horrible
Summary: The man with the mask ignored the jailer next to him, focusing on the row of children. He caught Rhys’s gaze, and walked towards him.Rhys, feeling scared, stared at his shoes. He had asked his parents for the latest pair of sneakers, and after some complaining they had given them to him. Now they were no comfort, as the man with the mask held him by the chin and muttered “Look at me.”
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), hint of August/Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Series: Underage Slavery AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags - this is an awful story. Co-written in an RP with SS_Horrible.

This was not how they had hoped the school trip would go, Rhys thought, as he and Vaughn stood in a row with classmates in the dark grimy cell for what must have been the fifth or sixth time. 

The first time, when Jessica and Matt had been taken, Rhys and Vaughn had been confused. Surely the other kids hadn’t just been _bought_? Weren’t there laws against that kind of thing these days? 

But it went on. Every few hours, the kids from their class would be told to stand up and wait in a row, hands by their side, and deal with being poked and prodded by various strange people. Sometimes one of these people would pay one of the ones keeping them imprisoned, and one or two or even three of the kids would be taken away. 

Rhys wondered where their teacher had gone. The last time he saw her she had been walking away from them, looking very cheerful. 

Rhys and Vaughn had worked out that she must have sold them to the people who were currently holding them in jail. She was a substitute teacher who had seemed like she didn’t like them one bit. 

Was that why she had taken them here? Rhys wondered again. Did she hate them _that_ much? 

Whoever the new guy was, their current jailer was sucking up to him. “Mr. Handsome Jack...sir…”

Mr. Handsome Jack Sir was a tall man with dark, graying hair. His clothes looked a little weird to Rhys - bulletproof vests were not common on their Eden, and what was with all the layers? - but the thing that caught Rhys’s attention was the mask over his face, a metal catch glinting in the low electric light. 

The man with the mask ignored the jailer next to him, focusing on the row of children. He caught Rhys’s gaze, and walked towards him.

Rhys, feeling scared, stared at his shoes. He had asked his parents for the latest pair of sneakers, and after some complaining they had given them to him. Now they were no comfort, as the man with the mask held him by the chin and muttered “Look at me.” 

His breath smelled of cigarettes, and he examined Rhys carefully - checking his teeth, patting him down, even touching Rhys’s privates for a few seconds that felt like hours. 

Afterwards, the man seemed to have come to a decision. “I’ll take this one,” he said to the jailer, who was all but slobbering at Handsome Jack’s feet. 

“Sir, I’m coming with him,” Vaughn said, holding onto Rhys’s elbow as if he could prevent Rhys being taken away. 

The man with the mask glanced at Vaughn, eyes flickering over his thick glasses and short body. “You’re not my type, kiddo, but-“

“I can throw him in for free,” the jailer added.

The man with the mask frowned, seemed to notice Vaughn holding onto Rhys’s elbow, blinked at them and shrugged.

“Free? Sure, I’ll take him, could have some fun.”

Soon after that, Rhys was paid for and they were taken away. Rhys glanced back once; none of their classmates were looking at them. 

They were loaded onto a transport, this one a fancy looking one with yellow and black paint on the sides and black lettering saying “Hyperion”. Rhys thought that he knew the name from somewhere, but wasn’t sure where. An ad? He must have seen an ad. 

To the boys’ relief, they were placed in a corner away from the masked man. 

“Told you I would be your bro,” Vaughn whispered, and they bro-fisted. 

They dozed off, Rhys’s head on Vaughn’s shoulder, as the transport took them to a large space station.

“Arriving at Helios,” the pilot said as they docked, waking them both up. 

The space station was huge. There was a moment where Rhys thought they might have been able to run off, hide somewhere, maybe work to get transport back home, but the moment ended when one of the masked man’s servants turned around to keep an eye on them. 

He was a big man with a cyber eye and visible scars on his face and arms. There was no way Rhys and Vaughn could take him. 

The boys were soon taken to a room; apparently they were near the masked man’s apartments. Rhys thought he saw a teen near their age for a minute, a blond boy in the small crowd of people welcoming them, but soon both the masked man and the teen had disappeared. 

The boys were taken to a room with one bed - “We thought there was only going to be one of you” - and locked inside. 

The room had a bed and bathroom, stuff set up for one kid - a toothbrush, that sort of thing. It was alright, but it wasn’t home and Rhys still didn’t really understand why they were there. They had gone well past Stranger Danger and into something else, something scarier. 

When Rhys was at home, he liked looking out of the window to think. There was no window here, so he frowned and settled on the chair at the desk.

What he would have given for some homework, even if it was math - Vaughn could have helped him with the harder equations.

Vaughn was sitting on the bed, looking like he was having a panic attack. 

“Deep breaths, bro. I’m here.”

Vaughn tucked his head into his knees, taking deep breaths. Rhys moved over, patting him on the back. 

“It’s okay,” he lied. 

Their meal was a few slices of pizza, eaten at the desk. Both Rhys and Vaughn waited afterwards, Vaughn moving in between trying to be cheerful and having panic attacks. Rhys was too distracted by Vaughn’s problems to think much about what would happen to them, or what the masked man wanted. 

They had a few books, mostly about how awesome and heroic the masked man - who really was called Handsome Jack - was. Rhys brought them to Vaughn to try and distract him, and Vaughn flicked through them, looking more and more disgusted. 

“He buys _people_ and he thinks he’s the hero?!?” 

“Maybe. Maybe he’ll send us back home,” Rhys suggested. He didn’t feel or sound convinced, and Vaughn ignored him to glance through another book.

“This says he’s saving a planet by killing people.” Vaughn frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I don’t know, Rhys, he seems weird. Like, _really_ weird.” 

Rhys put the books back on their shelf after that. “We can ask him the next time we see him.”

Vaughn moved his head back to his knees. 

Some time later, just as they were wondering how to get to the bolted air vent near the ceiling, there was a knock on the door. It was the big guy with the eye and scars again, telling them to follow him.

The boys left the room and looked around, staying close to each other as they walked. This part of the space station - Helios - looked less wide open than some of the other parts they had seen earlier. Rhys guessed it was mostly apartments, or rooms like theirs. A couple of minutes later, they reached a large set of doors. 

The man used his cyber eye to open them. That was kinda cool, Rhys thought. 

Through the doors, what looked like a giant lounge room could be sort of seen. Rhys squinted - he could make out some sofas, a large projecting holoscreen that was glowing slightly, and not much else. There might have been a person on one of the sofas…? Maybe Vaughn was having better luck with his glasses. 

“Jack?” The big man called out. He could probably see everything with his eye, and Rhys’s jealousy increased. 

“I brought them, like you asked,” he continued. 

“Thanks, Wilhelm. Leave them with me,” came a voice from the sofas. Wilhelm nodded and walked out of the room, leaving them alone with Handsome Jack. 

Rhys cleared his throat. “Sir, we were wondering - “

“Yes? Never mind that, come over here.” 

“Would you mind taking us home?” Rhys continued as he and Vaughn walked towards the voice. “Our parents will be really worried.”

“Oh boys. _Boys._ I can’t send you home, not just yet, and I’ll tell you why in a bit. But! I can send them letters, emails telling them you’re alright.” 

By this point, Rhys and Vaughn had reached the sofa with a figure sitting on it.

One of his mask fastenings caught the faint light again. Yup, definitely Handsome Jack. 

“Settle in,” Handsome Jack said, patting the seat right next to him. “We could watch a movie together, something Disney? I thought maybe a Hyperion production at first, but those are for _adults_ , not people your age.” 

He sounded a little concerned, but something about the man made Rhys’s skin crawl. Maybe it was because he had grabbed Rhys’s private bits without asking earlier? 

Vaughn spoke for the first time. “What are the Hyperion movies about, sir?” 

Handsome Jack sighed. “Sex. Which neither of you have done yet, have you?”

Rhys shook his head, feeling Vaughn do the same next to him. Rhys had accidentally seen, and was starting to secretly look up, some filthy things on the ECHOnet. But that was nothing like doing it himself. 

“Good. That’s good.” Silence for a couple of moments. “Sit down, I don’t have all night.”

They huddled together on his sofa a seat away from him, staring at him anxiously.

Handsome Jack used a remote to pull up a menu screen full of options, and settled on something Rhys had never seen - Crunchy Tomatoes. It was an animated movie, nicely polished, something about a diner on a space station, but Rhys felt his brain freezing with nervousness. Vaughn was taking deep breaths next to him. 

Neither of them were really concentrating on the movie, and when Handsome Jack noticed that he was laughing by himself at the silly robot cook spilling an angry looking alien’s food everywhere, he turned his body to face the boys instead of the movie. 

Rhys and Vaughn were clutching each other like they were being shown a horror film. Vaughn had settled himself in the corner, about as far away as he could go from Handsome Jack without falling off the edge of the sofa, and Rhys was squashed right next to him. 

Handsome Jack shifted himself sideways and moved his hand to stroke Rhys's back. Rhys froze for a few moments as the hand reached inside his shirt, touching his bare skin, stroking downwards. Jack moved his hand into Rhys's underwear.

Rhys _shrieked_ , looking desperately at Vaughn as Jack touched his ass.

“No-one’s coming.” Handsome Jack said, projecting his voice a little louder than usual over the noise Rhys was making. There was movement next to Rhys, but Jack ignored it, starting to slide off Rhys's pants and underwear. Rhys was still shrieking.

“Oh, shut the fuck up. I told you, no-one’s-“

Jack glanced away, having noticed movement next to the sofa - Vaughn was standing up, holding a large vase and aiming it directly at his head.

Rhys stopped shrieking. 

Jack pushed the vase away from Vaughn's hands just as he was about to throw it. It fell onto the floor, smashing into pieces. 

“You’ll pay for that, kiddo,” he snarled.

“...But I don’t have any money?”

“Not what I meant. Now shut up and stand there, squirt, or I’ll bring in Wilhelm to punish you.”

Jack moved his body onto Rhys’s smaller one, planting his lips onto Rhys’s. A strong taste of cigarettes entered his mouth along with a big tongue poking at his own. 

After a few moments, Rhys was beginning to wheeze underneath Jack. He clearly had never been frenched before, and Jack let the kid catch his breath. Rhys watched as Jack looked over at Vaughn, clearly thinking about something. 

Rhys glanced at Vaughn, who was staring back at Handsome Jack with disgust and horror. 

“I know what I am.” Jack said while rolling his eyes. “And I’m rich enough for it to not matter.” He bent down again, giving Rhys another kiss.

Jack sat up, letting go of Rhys as he pulled his bulletproof vest and old sweater down. “I _own_ you. And all of this station.”

Rhys stared at Handsome Jack in horror. He glanced at Vaughn, who didn’t look surprised; he must have read it in one of their books.

How could they escape from a man who owned the whole station? Even if they opened the air vent in their room, Jack could just order his servants to bring them back. 

Rhys noticed that he rubbed at a hardness in his jeans for a second, but Handsome Jack ignored that in order to look at them both. 

Rhys and Vaughn’s terrified eyes were fixed on him. 

Jack stood up, dragging Vaughn back towards their sofa with a large hand on his shoulder.

“Kiss him,” he said, shoving Vaughn down on top of Rhys, who was still lying on his seat. “It’s not a big thing - just kiss the boy next to you. On the mouth, none of those cheek kisses. Stay where you are, Rhys.”

Vaughn moved forwards, looking uncomfortable. He bent down to give Rhys a light peck on the lips, then they moved apart, looking at Jack. Rhys tried to get up.

“No, Rhys, I said to stay where you are. Never done that with each other, have you?” They shook their heads, Vaughn murmuring “No,” while he shifted around on Rhys's skinny form. 

“Good, good, just how I like it. Do it again, and use your tongues this time.”

They kissed again, tongue and all, while keeping their eyes open.

Rhys felt a little sick - this wasn’t what bros did to each other!

Handsome Jack unbuckled and unzipped his pants, the noise loud over the vague babble of the film in the background. The boys froze with their tongues in each others’ mouths.

“Carry on,” he said. Rhys heard the rubbing sound, and desperately wished he was somewhere else. 

“Wish it was your little hands on my cock. Maybe later,” Jack continued as the boys broke apart for a moment, still staring at each other, before Rhys slowly moved his head upwards again. 

Rhys watched the horror grow in Vaughn’s eyes.

Jack sighed, rubbing at his cock.

The boys paused to breathe, glancing over at Handsome Jack again and looking with disgust at Jack’s dick, now standing straight up in front of him, leaking onto his sweater.

“Come here. Both of you.” 

Rhys and Vaughn froze again, Vaughn still on top of Rhys, only getting up once Jack threatened them with Wilhelm again. They walked slowly, both staring at Jack’s cock. 

Rhys had never seen one that hard in front of him before, and he doubted Vaughn had either. Rhys’s own didn’t look like that when he felt funny.

“Kneel in front of me kids.” They did, Rhys glancing from his cock to his face. 

“There, that’s it.” He took a hand from each boy and placed it on his dick. “Now rub. Up and down, like you would do to yourself.”

They moved their hands up and down, trying to not hit each others’ hands while rubbing. Jack seemed to be relaxing into the touches, though he kept his eyes open. He came, spurting over their hands and his sweater.

The two boys were still kneeling there, watching Jack come, hands on his softening dick as he rode out his orgasm. Rhys felt disgusted. 

“Good job,” he praised the boys, ruffling them both on the head. Rhys winced away from the touch, and Vaughn did the same opposite him. “You can let go now, it’s okay.”

They let go of his cock very quickly, gazing at their sticky hands.

“That’s enough for one evening,” Jack said. “Go back to your room now - you’ll get some food in a bit.” 

Rhys and Vaughn scrambled up quickly, all but running to the doorway. They could hear Handsome Jack laughing to himself over the faint babble of the movie. 

The door sprung open, and Wilhelm was outside, looking like he had expected to see them looking like that. 

Rhys wondered if Wilhelm had heard him yelling earlier. It didn’t seem like he cared. 

The boys were led back to their room and locked inside again. 

They went straight for the sink in the bathroom to wash their hands. Vaughn was clearly trying to not cry. 

Rhys wasn’t hungry, so as soon as his hands felt sort of clean he headed to their bedroom, removing his sneakers and getting into the bed. He left Vaughn alone as his friend worked out how to run the shower.

He couldn't sleep, so when Vaughn came out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes and rubbing at his hair with a towel, Rhys shifted to make space for him. Vaughn hesitated.

“What is it, bro?”

“He made us...do that.” 

“Yeah,” Rhys said quietly.

“What if he makes us do that again to each other? It was horrible! We’re bros, not...not…”

Rhys understood. 

“Come here,” he said, and Vaughn dropped the towel on the floor before getting into bed. He still smelled of Jack’s cigarettes - must have been Vaughn’s clothes.

Rhys finally fell asleep with his best friend next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This final draft kindly betaed by my co-author SS_Horrible. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
